I Faith
by Darklight
Summary: Crossover Invisible Man, what if Faith was the subject of an experiment while she was in hospital, she found herself the proud new owner of a gland.


Title: I-Faith  
  
Author: Darklight  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the save side.  
  
Pairing: none  
  
Email: dmiovski@zonnet.nl  
  
Content: Crossover Buffy/I-man  
  
Summary: What if Faith was the subject of an experiment while she was in hospital, she found herself the proud new owner of a gland  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 BtVS, some regarding Faith.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse & Buffyverse & Invisiblemanverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt & Matt Greenberg. No infringement is intended, no profit to be made. Only the story idea is mine.  
  
Distribution: , otherwise inform me where my fic goes so I can look it up.  
  
Notes: Not really a writer, but I have some idea's about things I would like to happen on the show, what could have happened and no one wanted to take such detailed challenges I made out of the ideas, so I started to write them myself.  
  
Feedback: Send them to me.  
  
*****  
  
Ran across a scifi guide site trying to find some info on The Invisible Man and it had some interesting background information on the gland.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
What if Faith woke up and found herself with new abilities and sense of herself.  
  
*****  
  
The rain is pouring down from the sky tonight, lighting pushing the darkness of the night away for a moment and the thunder breaks the silent.  
  
The lightning illuminates a lone room at the Sunnyday Hospital, there's only one occupant. One moment she's can be seen laying there and the next she's gone, not a trace of her can be seen anywhere inside the room.  
  
Taking a closer look a the bed, one can she one thing, there's a contour of a body on the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Faith's reliving the same nightmare she has been reliving for the last eight months without being able to defend herself from it, she's scared and on the run in the graveyard being hunted by Buffy with her own knife the Mayor gave her. Just before Buffy can kill her again with her knife like she has each night since she fell of the building her eyes flew open.  
  
Faith's awake.  
  
*****  
  
Looking around Faith saw everything in a monochromatic metallic-blue hue, didn't see any colours. Even though there was no light she was able to distinguish everything in the room.  
  
The change in vision freaked Faith out even more than she already was from her eight month stay and her nightmares as she makes her way out of the room and building.  
  
Walking through the corridor the darkness Faith makes her way to the lifts as the doors slide open and a nurse steps out.  
  
Heading toward her with the intention to knock her out and steal her clothes, the nurse's walking straight toward Faith and almost runs into her as Faith jumps out of the way at the last moment. And passes her without even giving any indications that she knew Faith was there.  
  
"What the Hell!" looking confused at the retreating back of the nurse.  
  
Walking through the entrance lobby Faith runs into all kind of people that are there, none of them can see her. Thinking that she's dreaming or a ghost Faith kicks a wheelchair and sends it crashing into the opposite wall.  
  
The crash spooking everyone and eliciting some yells, some of them freak and start to move away and they're hast run into Faith knocking her to the side. Leaving her sitting on the ground against the wall.  
  
'So I'm not a ghost, I'm not death but still alive but nobody can see me. If nobody can see me than nobody can find and nobody can grab me.' She muses as she makes her way out of the building.  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the streets getting engulfed by the darkness, making sure that there's nobody in her immediate vicinity not to have a repeat performance like previous that someone or something could run into her. Faith makes her way to her old place.  
  
Faith having calmed down a little, just waking up and finding out she's invisible and seeing everything in a flunky blue hue, started to grow on her more and more.  
  
Seeing like it was day in total darkness, even her slayer sight needed some light to work was so cool. Having calmed down a little and adjusted to her new sight and invisibility, the future looked a lot brighter than before.  
  
Walking on Faith spots a vamp walking toward her, taking out the piece of wood she had with her, it was still Sunnydale and vamp central.  
  
'Lets see if my invisibility includes vamps.' Faith muses as she heads for the vamp.  
  
The vamp is looking straight at her but isn't able to see her as Faith puts her makeshift stake through it's heart, dusting him.  
  
"Yes, vamps can't see me anymore than humans can, that's going to be fun dusting them from now on." Faith continuous her trek.  
  
Ten minutes later Faith had arrived at her apartment and got her spare key from the secret compartment and open the door and closed it behind her.  
  
***** 


End file.
